1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to and/or alternatively utilizes biochip processes, DNA research, drug discovery, genomics, and proteomics, vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs), microarrays, fluorescence studies, array pitches and spot sizes, variable beam focus, and array reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
DNA microarrays have emerged as powerful tools applicable to numerous high-throughput screening assays such as genotyping, gene expression analysis, gene mutation detection, DNA sequencing, and ELISA immunoassays. DNA microarray-based assays offer tremendous potential in both diagnostic and pharmaceutical applications due to their extreme versatility and miniaturized formats. Specifically, functional applications such as population-wide genetic screening, clinical diagnostics, and disease risk analysis and drug toxicity are advantageously suited for microarray formats due to small sample volume requirements, multiplexed parallel configurations, and susceptibility to customization.
In today's microarray analysis technology, there are thousands to a half million spots on a single micro-array chip. Most current technology processes the spot in a scanning manner, i.e., only one spot at a time is measured. This method is time consuming and inefficient. It is desired to have a higher throughput spot analysis process to solve a great bottleneck for DNA, protein, and cell research.
Conventional optical sensor array equipment uses discrete external light sources. For detection and quantification of highly miniaturized and multiplexed microarray assays, achieving both enhanced throughput and cost reduction for demanding medical applications will involve utilizing laser-based screening techniques. Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSELS) are attractive light sources that may be integrated with optical sensor array equipment because of their low cost, well-collimated beam profile, narrow spectral bandwidth, and low power consumption. With tremendous technology development on VCSELs recently triggered by telecommunication, visible VCSELs are also becoming available. The application of VCSELs to bioanalysis will greatly benefit and enhance developments in geno-research.